


For humanity

by GogoHell



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogoHell/pseuds/GogoHell
Summary: Trunks decides to avenge the people who were damaged by the adroidsSub! Android 17Dom! Android 18
Relationships: Android 17/Future Trunks Briefs
Kudos: 5





	For humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that English is NOT my native language, an apology if you find errors in the narration, etc.

I grabbed his wrists trying to keep him from tearing my clothes, the struggle was painful, I could feel the fabric tear under the force, where had this bastard got so much strength from? I couldn't beat myself before, what had changed? At last my shirt gave way leaving my chest exposed, she ran her hand over my chest, I felt her rough touch due to the previous fights, she lowered her fingers towards my stomach, gently brushing her fingers on my abs. I tried to hit with more force to get this bastard off me, I managed to get one of his hands off, this was my opportunity to attack, trying to defend myself he took my wrists with force, turned my body leaving me face down, my naked chest was left against the earth, I felt the rocks and pebbles dig into my chest and abdomen, I let out an annoying growl, I felt those little awkward stones slightly pierce my skin, he put his hand on my nape, now also rubbing my face on the ground, look his face which had a mocking smile, he placed his foot on my elbows pressing to prevent me from lifting them, even with his hand on my wrists pulling them back, levering, the cold sweat began to run down my forehead hitting the ground together my jet hair to the forehead, the pain began to take hold of my extremities, I let out grunts that little by little cries of pain began to return, I tried to silence them by biting my tongue, the skin scratched I gained more and more as I applied more force, the warm liquid began to drain to the ground and stain what was left of my shirt, the pain increased to the point that I was trembling slightly holding back the tears, my mouth was full of that liquid when trying to shut up, he broke all the joints that were in my arms ripped and broke with a creepy crackle, there I could not shut up, and let out a faint scream, I looked at his face, his blue eyes full of mischief, the smile framed all his intentions, his now blond hair contrasting with the previous lilac flapped slightly in the wind, he looked really menacing, he took my arms and threw them behind him, the I take my face in his hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs, try to sit up with my bloody limbs, the sensitive areas burned with contact with the earth, the pain ran all over my spine and I let out weak moans of pain, he laughed looking at my misery, he lifted his foot and hit my chin making me fall on my back, my chest was slightly scraped and the tears fell from my cheeks, he placed himself on me and licked my tears.  
-this is for all the people they have hurt- he said to me with a serious voice.  
My nose was bleeding, I probably broke it, I kept on the ground writhing from the pain and burning, I take my pants and tear them leaving me exposed, I just dedicated myself to being miserable thinking about what he would do to me, I could still feel the liquid left my body.  
I take my hip and he starts rubbing me, I moan in surprise, I open my eyes in horror, try to push away with my legs, he grabs my ankles and crawls back to him, he rubs his penis on his pants, the subject with his right hand my hips, with his free hand unbutton his pants pulling out his erect penis jerking off a little to strengthen his erection, he aligned his penis in my anus making fun of me, I growled struggling to get away from him, fed up with My struggles I hold my hips squeezing them tightly, sticking his penis into me, I cried out as I could not adapt, my blood drained staining the ground and painting his limb, the rhythm of his lunges increased to an unbearable point, my screams and cries filled the The air and pain left me trembling, on the verge of agony, I begged her to stop with despair running through every cell of my being, I wished that my sister would come and stop this agony, the torture continued for what I believe were hours c Onmigo oscillating between consciousness and on the verge of madness, his moans pierced my ears and my pride, I felt the heat fill my insides, I gasped in a choked way, he came out of me, his semen escaped from my interior, he pulled my handkerchief lifting my lacerated body, he licked my lips, he left me full of fluids and drowning in pain, he got up, looked at me with mockery, arranged his clothes and said:  
"I can and I will do it again if you don't disappear from here," he said, turning his back on me.  
He walked away leaving me there, hear a few lighter steps approach me, turn my head looking for where the noise was coming from, look at my sister slowly approaching with a serious face, I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for her to come to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, i wrote this together with a friend, it is fiction and nothing shown here should be replicated, have a wonderful day or night, adiós.


End file.
